Wild Ones
by EyexLinerxWhore
Summary: "You don't have to cling. I'm not trying to shake you." - Sometimes people say I love you in different ways. One-Shot.


**A/N:** This is something I wrote to cope with a situation I'm going through currently with someone that means a lot. I'm trying to sort out the things in my head and express how I was feeling in the moment. Some of the quotes are directly from the conversation I had with this person. I don't own anything you don't recognize and I hope nobody has the usernames I made up. _Italics_ are my OC's thoughts and _**bold italics**_ are the Skype conversation. And if the whole premise of this bothers you… Well, I've got no words for you. The story can be very loosely set to "Wild Ones" by You Me At Six. Anyway, onwards we go…

* * *

><p><span>Wild Ones<span>

8:43 am she read on her clock as she woke up from a random dream. Her brown eyes focused on the ceiling of the room she was sleeping in before her bladder forced her to get out of bed. She checked her phone and noticed she had Skype messages from her good friend Matt. He was better known as Corey Graves. After getting to know him, she'd decided Corey suited him better than Matt. She only called him that when she was being extremely serious.

As she read the messages, she smiled a bit. She hadn't talked to him in a few days. They were talking more frequently since he was out with an injury at the moment. She cherished what little time she got with him even it was only through Skype most days.

After scrolling through her instagram and twitter feeds, Moriah finally responded to him seeing he was still online. Their conversation seemed to be going smoothly, but Moriah was feeling off. She didn't know why or where it came from, but suddenly her depression came and punched her in the chest. She was lying in the guest room of her younger brother and sister-in-law's house. She was 26 years old without a job, a car, since she left it with her parents, or any sense of direction of where her life was headed. She realized things had been that way for over a year, which was as long as she had known Corey. From the beginning there was something undeniable between them. She had just recently figured that out.

'_What the hell could he possibly see in you? You don't have a job. You mooch off of your brother. What the fuck are you that this could ever work? He'll drop you as soon as he finds someone better. And it wouldn't be hard for him to do.'_ Once her brain started, she couldn't stop it. Moriah started to silently cry. She kept up her façade of being okay, but Corey could tell something was off. She came clean. She told him where her mind was.

_**FilthParade: I have half a mind to drive to Miami just to hug and kiss you right now.**_

He responded.

Eventually she got her tears to stop, but her mind was still racing. She didn't feel anywhere near good enough for him, but he was still there. He was still the same wise ass sarcastic little shit she found herself falling for after she swore to the Gods and Goddesses that she wouldn't. She was fickle with him in the beginning and now he was all she wanted. However, she would never beg him to want her back. Not that she'd have to. He never hid how he felt about the dark curly haired beauty with the skin the color a shade or two darker than caramel. He adamantly stood by his feelings no matter what curveballs Moriah threw at him.

She was remembering; recalling, Corey had been a constant even she hadn't been.

'_Oh shit.'_ She thought. She was realizing. _'I might actually fucking love him.'_ She paused and thought about what she was going to send him next.

_**MoJo.88: You ever think to yourself, 'One day I'm gonna slip up and say I love you'? And by slip up I mean, like you could feel that feeling, but you kept it to yourself so it wouldn't make things weird.**_

She reread it before she hit send.

'_Fuck it, right?'_ She thought as she briefly waited for his response.

_**FilthParade: I know that feeling.**_

She released a breath.

_**MoJo.88: Sometimes I miss that feeling. But then I mentally slap myself because every time I've felt that way… It has blown up in my face.**_

She was still tapping away at her phone's screen when he responded.

_**FilthParade: We've both been there.**_

_**MoJo.88: That's why I try not to feel. That's why I detach. And it's weird because I feel like I'm clinging on to you for dear life.**_

She hit send.

'_What the hell are you doing, Mo?!'_ She briefly and mentally scolded herself. It was her way of biting the bullet. Put it out there and see how he responds.

_**FilthParade: You don't have to cling. I'm not trying to shake you.**_

He responded without hesitation.

"Holy shit." She said to the walls of the guest room as she stared at her phone.

_**MoJo.88: How soon can you be in Miami?**_

_**FilthParade: I'll see you this afternoon. Meet me at our spot at 3 pm.**_

When Moriah responded with an okay, he signed out. Shortly after, Moriah got up and started getting ready. She had 4 hours to kill. While she was trying to figure out what to do as far as hair and makeup she got a text message from Corey.

'Pack a bag. You're coming back with me.'

She slightly furrowed her brows as she read the text message then reread it before replying with another okay. There was a first time for everything. They would usually just hole up in a hotel room for a few days before he had to head back to work.

Hours later she was standing outside of their favorite Cuban Restaurant. It was on a busy section of the sidewalk near a shopping center, but even with the hustle and bustle she still spotted Corey in the crowd. As if he knew she had spotted him, his striking green eyes locked on her brown ones. She smirked at him as he approached her. She was shocked he wasn't wearing any sunglasses. She went to greet him when he pulled her curvy body against his and planted his lips against hers. When he pulled she was biting her bottom lip and somehow smirking at the same time with her eyes closed. He rested his forehead against hers before he grinned goofily at her. He slid her small duffle bag from her shoulder to carry it for her then grabbed her hand.

"Let's get out of here." He said as they started walking in the direction of his car. She couldn't fight the smirk on her face.

She was in deep with him, but right at that moment she knew he was too. And as far as she knew, he wasn't going to leave her hanging. Not if he had any say in it.

'_Maybe this time… Don't over think it, Mo.'_ She thought as he grabbed her hand and intertwined their fingers.

She looked at him, her mind venturing to other things. As if he could sense her thoughts, he squeezed her hand before bringing it to his lips to place kisses on the back of her hand and along their interlocked fingers.

She relaxed in the seat glancing out the window at the passing scenery, feeling a lot less wound up than earlier. She could get used to this being her constant.


End file.
